Siblings, or just a love triangle
by Mi-Metal
Summary: Summary; Elisabeth sister of Rivalle managed to make into becoming a solider alongside her close friend Amelia Hanji, sister of Zoe Hanji. Elisabeth found out some news from her late parents and end up in a love triangle, suffering with a few other problems she has to face.
1. Chapter 1

Siblings, or just a love triangle

_**Summary;**__ Elisabeth sister of Rivalle managed to make into becoming a solider alongside her close friend Amelia Hanji, sister of Zoe Hanji. Elisabeth found out some news from her late parents and end up in a love triangle, suffering with a few other problems she has to face._

Chapter 1: The start of being soliders.

The start of becoming soldiers was a big step for Elisabeth, she grew up in an orphanage who beat her and she had to steal food from the stalls to live off until the 50 meter class Titan appeared and destroyed Wall Maria, letting titans into the Shinganshima district which caused a majority of people to be killed, unfortunately Elisabeth was not one of them a solider saved her and took her to the boat to be taken to the next district where she trained to become a solider 5 years later, during them years she was taken into special training since she was a sibling of Levi, humanity's strongest soldier this is where she met Amelia Hanji who turned out to be Zoe Hanji's little sister who was obsessed with Titan's. They both trained together to become the next generations strongest solider's but the other trainees did not know about this until their leader introduced Amelia and Elisabeth to the squad which caused some remarks to be made about them.

Elisabeth sat on the fence as the leader introduced her, a smirk appeared on her face as her dark eyes scanned the soldier's faces "These two have been in some kind of special training to help them improve to your level" The leader explained which made Elisabeth scoff a little, then one of the trainees came to the front of the crowd also known as Jean "I challenge her to a fight" He said as he pointed at the long haired female, which was Amelia "Oooooh go on Amelia!" Elisabeth cheered, the difference between Elisabeth and Amelia is the hair length and the height, Elisabeth is the same height as her elder brother and recently she cut her hair so she can tie it up in a bun, Amelia is a bit shorter than her elder sister and she wore her hair tied up in a pony-tail. When Jean challenged Amelia, she nodded as she stepped away from the fence Elisabeth watched her best friend walk to the middle of the area where Jean was waiting for her to fight her. "You ready?" Amelia asked as she got into a fighting position, Jean nodded ready to come at her with a punch but she stopped him by knocking the punch to the side, grabbing his arm and flipping him over onto the floor which made the group cheer Amelia was shocked, bowed and walking back to where Elisabeth was. The leader called to the group to get back to training and as for Amelia and Elisabeth they were to inspect the trainees on how well they're training, one the trainees came flying into Elisabeth "Oh sorry…" He said as he got off her, Elisabeth looked at him to shout at him but when she got a proper look of him she found him very cute "Oh, no sorry it was my fault… I was in the way" She said, baffled by the boys looks "Eren Jaeger, right?" She asked then a minute later she got a death glare by the top trainee of the ranks, also known as Mikasa Ackerman Elisabeth caught her and gave her a smirk as she shook Eren's hand to greet him "Yeah…" He replied then turned back to look at Mikasa and Armin, who waved over at him "You're Elisabeth, right?" He asked, which made her nod in response.

After the training, Amelia and Elisabeth went back to their bases that they were staying at which was with Zoe Hanji, Levi and many of the older soldiers, it was time for the evening meal so Elisabeth went back to her room to get out of her solider uniform and into some comfortable clothing.

_-The History between Elisabeth and Levi-_

_Ever since Elisabeth was little, Levi was never around to spend time with her but she always admired him, when her parents were alive she remembers them telling stories about Levi, what he does and how he does it. Elisabeth has always wanted to be like her big brother but ever since she moved into the base with the older soldiers, Levi has never really acknowledged her existence not once has he spoke to her whilst she was training or when they had meals together, she knew who Levi was though but not once did she get noticed by him. It's like wanting to be noticed by a Senpai.._

-BACK TO THE STORY-

Amelia knocked on the other females door, Elisabeth opened it she wore some slacks like exercising clothes but she never really exercised, she had her dark hair down for the meal with her fringe swept to the side, Amelia also wore slacks and let her brunette hair down resting on her shoulders "Ready to see him again?" Amelia asked the other, she knew who her friend was talking about she looked down at the ground then looked up, clenching her fists "As always" She replied with and opened the doors to the dining room where all of the soldiers ate and they took their usual seat which was just opposite Hanji "OH! IT'S THE YOUNG SOLDIERS. HOW WAS YOUR DAY!?" Hanji shouted even though they were just across the table "Onee-san, turn it down a bit" Amelia said as she sweat-dropped, then the doors opened, it was Levi with his squad, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz and Levi himself who handpicked these people to be part of his squad, they all took a seat on the top table besides Petra who had a letter in her hand her eyes were scanning the area for someone, until she walked up to Elisabeth "Elisabeth-san, here" She said as she handed a letter to her then hurried off to the table where the rest of the squad was, she stared at the letter in her hand, it had her name written on the envelope she then opened it carefully, reading the letter that was inside it her dark eyes then widened at the words that was written on the piece of paper "What is it Elisa-chan?" Amelia asked, she tried to look over her shoulder but Elisabeth stopped her "It's a letter from Levi… He wants to speak to me about something" She said as she put the letter away.


	2. Chapter 2

Siblings, or just a love triangle

**Previously: **_"What is it Elisa-chan?" Amelia asked, she tried to look over her shoulder but Elisabeth stopped her "It's a letter from Levi… He wants to speak to me about something" She said as she put the letter away._

Chapter 2: Brother reveals secrets

After the evening meal, Elisabeth said her goodnight to Amelia and Zoe so she could go ahead to Levi's room, she felt nervous since this was the first time she ever talked to Levi face-to-face she pushed her brown hair behind her ear as she approached the males door, she stared at it for a minute or two before knocking _'I can do this…I can—'_ before knocking, the door opened revealing the short man "Oh there you are, I wondered where you got to. Come in" He beckoned his younger sibling to come in and so she did, she sat a close stool that was close to her "Um… You wanted to talk to me?" She asked as she got slightly nervous as she fidgeted on the seat "Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you about our family" He started to speak as he poured himself a drink of water, he offered it to Elisabeth but she kindly refused the offer. "As… I was saying" He continued his speech as Elisabeth looked up at him to listen "Since you grew up thinking I was your older brother, I'm here to tell you that I'm not blood related to you" He said as he leaned against the wall, one foot pushing against the wall, when Levi said that he and Elisabeth aren't blood-related the females eyes went wide and her body seemed numb _'Have my parents been lying to me!?'_ She thought to herself, she asked herself so many questions inside her head "Oi… Are you listening? I'm going to explain… To put it this way, your parents got killed in combat so my parents took you in… And they came to a conclusion as to where you're at a decent age, me and yourself will start a sexual relationship and eventually get married—" He said, then he got cut off by the female "Wait! Married!? I'm supposed to be marrying you!? That can't happen… I've just become a soldier and you're wanting me to marry you! I simply ref" She was cut off by Levi suddenly kissing her softly on the lips, he then cut off the kiss "Not straight away, you idiot. Once you've matured a bit and spent a bit of time in the soldier area then we will talk about it" He said as he finished his drink of water and poured himself another drink as Elisabeth stood in awe… She kissed Levi… Humanity's strongest soldier just kissed her… She fell to her knees as she couldn't say anything, Levi came over and slapped her out of daydream "Um… I need to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow I need time to think about this" She said as she hurried out of the short male's room and hurried back to her own.

When she eventually got to her room, she sat on her bed still in awestruck that she kissed the strongest soldier that humanity has ever had, "I need a shower…" She said, locking her room door and stripping to get in the shower, she poured hot water over her body which eventually woke it up since it could barely move after the kiss, she didn't know what she was going to do about Levi… She couldn't believe that the parents who raised her, want her and Levi to get married and start a sexual relationship. It took a few minutes to get it into her head, she dried her hair and body off changing into her nightwear "I need to talk to Amelia about this" She muttered to herself as she sat at the desk she had in her room, pulling out a photo album she kept in one of the drawers the female clipped her hair back and started looking through the photo album, pictures of Levi as a child, pictures of Elisabeth as a child, pictures of her parents with the children. After an hour or so looking at pictures she decided it was time for bed, she blew out her candle and made her way to bed which she fell asleep straight away at when her head made it to the pillow.

-NEXT DAY-

As Elisabeth hurried down to the dining room where they had their everyday meals, she saw Levi who just gave her a plain look as always in return she gave him a smile then she went to go sit with the usual people Amelia and Zoe… Amelia noticed the looks between Elisabeth and Levi "I'm taking the talk went well yesterday" She said with a wink "What!? No… He just had some soldier stuff to talk to me about, I'll tell you later" Elisabeth replied with as she started to eat the breakfast that was put in front of her. After they cleaned up the dishes after the meal, Amelia and Elisabeth had to go clean the 3D gear that the other soldiers have been using so they got to the supplies room where the gear were "Man there's a lot…" She sighed and got the cleaning materials out for her and the taller soldier and off they did to clean.  
As they were cleaning, three soldiers came in surprisingly it was Eren Jaeger who bumped into Elisabeth the other day, Mikasa Ackerman who gave Elisabeth the death glares and Armin Alert who just smiled as always to people "Oh… Elisabeth and Amelia is it?" Eren said as he approached the two females "Ah yes, it's nice to see you Eren, Mikasa and Armin" They both greeted the trio "Oh… Looks like someone is on cleaning duty for a change" Mikasa commented as the other two girls were cleaning the 3D gear "Well we're about done anyway so if you excuse me" Elisabeth said as she shoulder bashed against Mikasa who gave her yet another death glare "Elisabeth… What made you do that?!" Amelia followed after her, asking her why she did it, "Isn't it obvious? She's jealous that me and Eren are friends" She said as she made her way back to the base.


End file.
